Bubble Guppies All Grown Up Part 5
Plot The old elementary school is in danger and the Bubble Guppies must reunite with each other to save it. Characters * Mr. Grouper *Nonny * Bubble Doggy *Gil *Oona *Goby *Deema *Molly The Continuation (2 Hours and 42 minutes later they make it back to Bubbletucky and back to the school where it looks like Mr. Grouper set up the show while they were gone.) Gil: Woah Goby: Oh man Deema: Our old school Nonny: Yep (knocks on the door) Hey Mr. Grouper i found everyone. Mr. Grouper: (opens the door) Really? (smiling) Look at you all. Gil, Molly, Deema, Oona, and Goby: Mr. Grouper (hugs him) Molly: I can't believe you're finished teaching after all those years. Oona: I don't want you to leave Mr. Grouper (sheds a tear). Mr. Grouper: I know but i'm getting really old Oona. And it was fun being here while it lasted. I hope this show can help you raise the $45,000 to buy back this place. Gil: Yeah i guess we better get things started now. (They walk inside the classroom where they all started to remember the past. Then they sit down to go down the line before they start rehearsing.) Nonny: So while i was looking for you i tried to pick out which would be the perfect Sketches for you Molly and Gil, The perfect pop song, the perfect story segment, and the perfect dance song. Mr. Grouper: And it has to be 1 each from the past. Goby: We have to do the same pop and dance song from our past? Gil: And the same with me and Molly sketches? Mr. Grouper: Yes we can have at least 3 things new but the rest have to be from the past. Nonny: I was thinking at the end we could do We Totally Rock again. Deema: That sounds perfect. Hey are you gonna do a lunch joke too like you also use to do? Nonny: That i still don't know about. Gil: But Nonny that was always part of your routine you should do one (The others convincing him to do a lunch joke) Nonny: Ok ok ok i'll try to think of one. So i thought of a Beautiful Day for the pop song and What Colors Mean for the Dance song. Molly: That's a great idea. And for the Story segment? Nonny: Gil and Oona could do Tricera-cops. Oona: Oh right i enjoyed that. Gil: I enjoyed all of them but...That Most Of All. Molly: Oh Gilly All: (giggles) (At night the Guppies started to rehearse in 4 rooms. Goby in 1 room, Deema in another room, Molly Gil and Bubble Doggy shared a room and finally Oona and Nonny shared a room. 1 hour and 10 minutes later Molly Gil & Bubble Doggy took a break and sat down with eachother for a snack.) Gil: Here Bubble Doggy 2 treats for you. Bubble Doggy: Arf Molly: (sighs and pets him) I miss the days in preschool when you were just a puppy. Gil: Just like how much we miss our childhood. Molly: (nodded) We had a good run going. Gil: (puts 1 arm around her back) I really missed being with you Molly i really did. Molly: (smiles) I always had a dream of you and me when we were that young. Like what my future with you was like and where would we hang out together. Gil: A future with me? Molly: Well i mean...like ummmm Gil: I had a dream of you and me too. On a bike together, pushing you lightly on a swing, having a picnic with you near a pond. Cause ever since we became the Bubble Guppies you were all i kept my eyes on most of the time. Molly: I was? Gil: Yeah you were beautiful to me. Right now you still are. Molly: Oh Gilly (puts her hand lightly on his face) You're still very handsome to Me. Do you wanna be together after this? Gil: I would love too. (They hugged eachother then got back to rehearsing. Soon at midnight they all went to bed and all said their goodnights.) Gil: (Yawns) Goodnight everyone Molly: Goodnight Gilly (kisses his cheek and makes him blush) Goby: I can't wait for tomorrows show where we show all of Bubbletucky that the Bubble Guppies have returned. Deema: Me neither i have chills just thinking about it. Oona: You know Nonny we wouldn't been back together if it worn't for you (kisses his lips) goodnight Nonny: Goodnight everybody (They all went to bed sleepy but happy that tomorrow they can finally put on a show like they used to do before it's too late.) To Be Continued Category:Stories